52 saveurs autour de Paddy et Moony
by ocechan
Summary: SLASH SB/RL Recueil de drabbles à thèmes sur mes maraudeurs favoris : Encore un recueil de drabbles, et encore une fic SB/RL :p
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent tous J.K.R.

**Blabla:** Je me lance dans l'écriture d'un recueil de drabbles nommés « 52 saveurs autour de Paddy et Moony ». L'idée m'a été fournie par **Mamzelle Isuzu**, et je vous conseille d'aller voir ses saveurs, elles roxes vraiment à mort ;)

Le but de ces 52 saveurs est de poster une chapitre par semaine, rythme que je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. Mais on va tout de même essayer! Il y a une liste de thèmes respecter. Je ne vais pas vous mettre la liste, parce que je vais les faire dans l'ordre.

Donc voilà, il y aura donc 52 chapitres au minimum, certaines de mes saveurs tiendront sur plusieurs chapitres, peut-être, on verra.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Cinq nuances de blanc:_

Ta peau si blanche, pâle de ne pouvoir être exposée au soleil, cette peau translucide, portant les marques de ta honte, marques que tu t'infliges chaque pleine lune. Ta beau si blanche rayée de rose et d'argent, voir même de rouge, que je ne peux m'empêcher de désirer, cette peau qui m'enflamme dès que je la touche... Cette peau qui t'appartient et qui ne sera jamais mienne.

La lumière blanche du soleil qui se reflète dans tes yeux et tes cheveux, les sublimants, t'auréolant de grâce, te rendant un hommage bien plus grand que tous ceux que je ne pourrais jamais te rendre. Cette lumière qui te frôle, mais qui ne laisse en aucune façon sa marque dorée, car tu la fuis, et elle n'est pas assez rapide pour pouvoir te rattraper.

La lumière blanche mais d'un blanc argenté de la pleine lune, lune qui contrairement au soleil te jalouse, et qui chaque fois que son pouvoir est au maximum en profite pour te faire perdre pied, modelant ta personnalité l'image de sa cruauté, te dénaturant, en une sordide vengeance. Cette lune qui agit comme une amante trompée, alors qu'en vérité c'est elle qui te trahit, elle qui est cruelle... Et je ne peux que la haïr pour cela.

Le blanc du chocolat blanc, qui, comme son nom l'indique, est blanc. Etonnant n'est ce pas ? Ce chocolat blanc que tu aimes, même si préfère le chocolat au lait ou le chocolat noir. Mais tu n'es pas raciste, tu les aimes tous sans distinction de race et de couleur.

Le blanc colgate de tes dents, qui éblouissent les alentours quand tu souris, et quand tu ris aussi, mais si tu souris souvent, tu ris rarement, et c'est presque chaque fois grâce moi, c'est moi que ces rires sont destinés, et cela me réchauffe le coeur.

**.oO0Oo.**

Et voilà, ma première saveur! Bon ce n'est pas le top du top, mais c'est juste un début! Donc pas de panique, les suivants seront plus... savoureux!  
Vous verrez que certains thèmes seront obligatoirement tristes, je vais essayer de les limiter un maximum parce que je n'aime pas les choses tristes, il y en a déjà suffisamment, mais je vais m'y essayer tout de même par pure curiosité! Celui-là déjà n'était pas super joyeux... (ça commence bien :p)

**Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blabla:** Voilà donc ma saveur numéro deux, qui s'intitule le mois le plus cruel. On pourrait la faire triste mais je décide de la faire un peu humoristique. Et comme ce sont des chapitres courts, je décide d'arrêter tout de suite le blabla avant que ça ne soit plus long que le chapitre en lui-même.

**RAR:** Merci à toi **Magorna**, et contente de te revoir!!!

**.oO0Oo.**

_Le mois le plus cruel: POV Moony._

Le mois le plus cruel selon moi, outre celui où la pleine lune est la plus longue, c'est le mois de Janvier. Pourquoi, me demanderiez vous ? Et bien parce qu'en général c'est le mois où il neige le plus, le mois des tempêtes de neige! Je voudrais tout d'abord vous préciser avant de continuer que j'aime énormément la neige, pour sa pureté et sa couleur blanche si particulière, ainsi que pour la forme magnifique de ses flocons. J'apprécie aussi beaucoup les paysages sereins enfouis sous un long et éclatant manteau blanc.

Alors pourquoi est ce que je trouve ce mois cruel ? C'est un mois cruel pour le nombre de maladies en tout genre qui circulent, et avec le confinement des salles de classes, les systèmes immunitaires sont attaqués sans relâche. Un peu comme les Serpentards quand ils font face James et Sirius, vous voyez ? Ils luttent mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Et donc comme les Serpentards, les systèmes immunitaires ne résistent pas aux assauts répétés des maladies, et nous tombons malade. Moi le premier. Il faut croire que les maladies utilisent la même arme que Sirius. Il va falloir que je me renseigne pour savoir si les maladies peuvent faire des yeux de chiot battus et ainsi pénétrer en toute impunité mes défenses... ? Et je n'aime pas non plus Janvier car qui dit neige dit batailles de neige, particulièrement prisées par les Gryffondors et spécialement mes deux farceurs de meilleurs amis. On serait dans le monde moldu je supporterais, mais dans le monde sorcier, les boules ensorcelées vous suivent la trace, même jusque dans la bibliothèque et ce n'est pas pour s'instruire, croyez moi.

Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas le mois de Janvier. Fichues boules de neiges, fichues maladies, et fichus maraudeurs qui affectionnent de vous lancer de la neige au moment où vous vous y attendez le moins!

**.oO0Oo.**

Et nos compatissons tous avec Moony... Je suis contente parce que mes chapitres sont plus longs que prévus, c'est cool, je vais pourvoir aussi rallonger les blabla! Ouais! XD **Reviews ?**  
**Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blabla:** Mwahaha, vous seriez dégoûtés si je vous disais qu'en fait mes chapitres sont prêts depuis pas mal de temps, parce qu'en fait je les tape les uns à la suite des autres en cette soirée de 23 août... Et dire que je vous fait attendre une semaine entre chaque parution... :p Je suis sadique , hum ? Pour un concombre! XD Perso je trouve ça classe les concombres! (bon, OK, chacun son point de vue... :p) Aller, zou, la suite!!

** .oO0Oo. **

_ Quatre anneaux de lumière au plafond. POV Sirius: _

J'étais tranquillement allongé sur mon lit, fixant des yeux le plafond, et me posais des question existentielles comme: Qu'est ce que l'on va manger ce soir ? Pourquoi les araignées ont elles autant d'yeux et pas nous ? Comment faire pour que le lit de Snivellus n'accepte pas qu'il s'y couche? etc. Bref pas mal de philosophie, et beaucoup de questions importantes pour un futur immédiat.

Je fixais donc le plafond, et celui ou celle qui me fait remarquer que je radote je le/la transforme en concombre transgénique, étant de la sorte contraint à écrire des fics nulles et sans intérêt. DONC je fixais le plafond -je vais finir par y arriver, attendez juste un peu, ça va venir- et je remarquais quatre cercles lumineux. Ils n'étaient pas tous de la même taille, et plus étonnant encore -si on considère que le fait qu'ils ne soient pas de même taille soit étonnant- ils étaient en mouvement.

Intrigué, et me faisant la remarque que j'étais tout de même plus dans les vapes que je ne l'aurais cru d'un prime abord pour ne pas les avoir vus plus tôt, je me levai pour identifier l'objet qui produisait ces drôles de lumières. Je vis alors accroché au montant de mon lit un carillon, comme ceux que l'on trouve dans les boutiques moldues. Il était particulièrement joli, tout en anneaux d'or ouvragés, formant une véritable cascade, surmontée de quatre anneaux plus gros, qui projetaient les formes de lumière qui avaient attirées mon attention.

Je savais ce que c'était comme objet moldu, parce que pas plus tard qu'avant-hier, j'en avais observé des croquis dans le livre de cours de Moony, qui avait alors prit gracieusement le temps de m'expliquer ce qu'était cette chose. En observant de plus près le carillon, je m'aperçus qu'une petite carte y était accrochée. Curieux, je l'ouvris et la lis.

_ Salut Paddy. _

_ Tout d'abord je dois te préciser que je n'ai eu aucun mal à suspendre à ton lit ce cadeau, alors que tu étais dans le dit lit et éveillé de surcroit. Pour quelqu'un qui se vante de pouvoir sentir venir n'importe qu'elle personne du moment que tu es éveillé, je trouve que tu n'es pas au top de la détection de présence. Même Peter m'aurait repéré, surtout étant donné que je me suis cassé la figure en entrant dans la chambre, faisant sonner le carillon. Bref. C'était juste pour te dire que si ce présent te plait, je t'attends à la salle sur demande, te laissant l'initiative de la récompense... L'entière initiative... Dépêche toi ou sinon je te trompe avec James._

_ Moony. _

A la lecture de cette lettre, je dégringolais en vitesse les marches de notre dortoir,déboulant tel une furie dans la salle commune, me prenant de plein fouet le tableau que je comptais franchir, mais cela ne me ralentissais pas, l'idée d'un Moony seul à m'attendre me donnant des ailes.

Et c'est essoufflé, en sueur, soufflant comme un boeuf asthmatique, que j'arrivais à la salle sur demande. Moony y était déjà, et m'attendait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors, Paddy, tu choisis quoi comme remerciement ? »

« Hum, je ne sais pas... » Fis je, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, avant de sortir un paquet de ma poche. « Le prêt illimité de mon nouveau livre sur les runes que ma tante m'a envoyé, ça te paraît bien ? »

« Oh, Paddy! » S'écria t-il, comblé. « Tu ne pouvais pas mieux m'offrir! »

**.oO0Oo.**

Hahaha! J'image trop vos têtes déconfites! Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, hein ? XD Océ, le concombre en terre sadique, qui porte bien son nom :')

**Reviews ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blabla:** Voilà le quatrième drabble de ces douceurs. Contente que ça vous plaise!

**RAR: Magorna: **En fait c'est un carillon formé de chaines de cercles. Mais je ne sais jamais décrire les objets :p D'où ton incompréhension ;) Et merci d'aimer toujours!

**Miaou: Merci pour cette review stimulante, ma tite chérie d'amour :)**

**.oO0Oo.**

_Tout ce que vous avez toujours désiré: (POV Sirius)_

Moi, Sirius Orion Black, être supérieur, descendu parmi vous, humbles mortels, pour vous éblouir de ma céleste personne, possède tout ce que vous pouvez désirer et bien au-delà encore. Laissez moi vous expliquer quel point vous devez m'envier, me jalouser, me...

Bon, je vais vous expliquer, vous comprendrez mieux. Tout d'abord, je suis LE mec le plus en vue de Poudlard. Ce qui est tout à fait normal. Je suis grand, svelte, musclé -merci Quidditch qui vous muscle tout en vous amusant et en mettant la pâtée au Serpentards, tout bénef' quoi- j'ai des cheveux noirs, brillants, soyeux, doux, fins, qui me tombent élégamment sur les épaules... Et je suis encore plus beau quand je les portent attachés! Hum, je m'aime... Je parle de mes cheveux, mais ce n'est rien côté de mes yeux, d'un bleu comme on en trouve rarement, un bleu profond. Des yeux qui savent parfaitement faire le regard de chiot battu! Arme fatale contre notre Moony national.

J'ai aussi un esprit de rêve qui s'accorde avec mon corps. Je suis intelligent, et très doué en magie -enfin quand je me donne la peine de travailler, ce que je fais très peu souvent, question de principe- .

Mais ce qui fait que vous devez vraiment envier ma vie, c'est mon petit ami. C'est le meilleur que l'on puisse rêver avoir! Il est magnifique, brun, des yeux dorés -dû sa lycanthropie- et surtout, il est extrêmement gentil. Mais le plus beau avec lui, c'est qu'il est intelligent -il faut bien ça pour sortir avec moi- et surtout très travailleur! Du coup, moi, mes devoirs, je ne les fais pas, je me contente de les recopier. Il râle un peu pour la forme mais il ne peut pas me résister!

Vous comprenez alors pourquoi tout ce que que vous devez désirer, moi je le possède ? Et vous comprenez pourquoi je m'aime autant ? Allez-y, prosternez vous mes pieds, adulez moi!

**.oO0Oo.**

**J'adore tout particulièrement quand Sirius se prend au sérieux comme ça XD Il est trop fort!**

**Reviews ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blabla:** Ouf! Voici le chapitre cinq! Déjà! Je voudrais le dédier à Mamzelle Isuzu, qui me fait rougir à ses reviews! Et petite question, c'était fait exprès que ce soit Remus (mon personnage préféré) qui me fasse de la pub dans ton dernier chapitre ?

**.oO0Oo.**

_L'effet de l'impact sur les objets immobiles: (POV neutre)_

"Oh, aller, Moony, ne fais pas ta mijaurée!"

"Je ne fais pas ma mijaurée, comme tu dis, Paddy! Mais au cas où tu ne l'as pas remarqué, j'ai tendance être sujet de vertiges quand un fou furieux me traîne sur une poutre à plus de dix mètres au-dessus du sol!"

"Mais c'est pour faire une blague aux Serpentards!"

"Justement! J'estime que je ne mérite pas de mourir pour une blague plus que pourrie et douteuse envers une maison bouffée jusqu' l'os par la magie noire!"

"Mais, Moony, tu ne vas pas mourir... Au pire, de toute façon, on a une échelle de corde pour descendre..."

"C'est pas au pire, c'est de toute façon, on ne peut descendre que comme ça! Tu ne maîtrise pas la lévitation! Je t'avais pourtant dis de travailler..."

"Moony, mon cher Moony, et si, plutôt que de remettre de vieux et fâcheux sujets sur le tapis, nous installions cette charmante banderole, confectionnée avec amour par mes soins ?" Lança Sirius, tout en posant la banderole et leur unique échelle de corde à côté de lui sur la poutre.

"Pas si vieux que ça,le sujet, tu ne travailles toujours pas..."

"Moony... Plus vite on aura fini, plus vite on pourra repartir."

"... Pas faux... Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de sensé, Paddy..."

"Bon, alors, cette banderole, on la met ?" Fit Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres, la dépliant dans un grand mouvement de bras, faisant dans la foulée tomber... la fameuse échelle, et leur unique moyen de redescendre.

"Paddy, attention!!!" Hurla Remus, qui avait assisté à la chute de leur unique et très aimée échelle de corde.

Trop tard. L'échelle était tombée.

" Non mais, quel imbécile! Qu'est ce que t'attends pour faire accio ?" Continua t-il de crier, alors que Sirius n'avait pas seulement pris conscience de la chute.  
Après un petit moment nécessaire à deux trois connexions neuronales pour se situer, Sirius fouilla ses poches, à la recherche de sa baguette. Introuvable. Il se mit chercher d'une manière plus frénétique, mais en vain. Il regarda alors en bas, et vit un petit point lumineux sur le sol. Sa baguette. En effet, il l'avait posée sur l'échelle le temps de déplier la banderole, et se trouvait donc maintenant sans baguette, alors que celle de Remus, elle, attendait sagement son propriétaire... sur sa table de nuit.

"Paddy..." Commença Remus, à voix extrêmement basse. "Ne me dis pas que... Ce point lumineux que je vois en bas... C'est ta baguette ?"

"heu... Et bien... Si... Peut-être ?" Répondit il, d'une toute petite voix, qui n'en menait pas large.

"Paddy... DES QU'ON REDESCEND DEMAIN MATIN JE TE TUE!!!!"

Pour les petits curieux, sur la banderole on pouvait lire: 'Un Serpentard c'est idiot, un Serpentard ça n'a jamais sa baguette quand il faut!' faisant référence au désormais célèbre duel auquel James et Sirius s'étaient livrés contre deux Serpentards qui avaient oubliés leur baguette dans leur chambre. Précisons aussi que Sirius et Remus étaient sur une des poutres de la grande salle.

**.oO0Oo.**

**Reviews ?  
Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je crée le Parti du yaoiste Sirmusien, pour la réintroduction des SB/RL dans leur milieu naturel, à savoir ! Il faut plus d'auteurs de SB/RL, et militer pour XD Bref, c'est un parti du délire Sirmusien :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blabla:** Je commence à perdre le compte des histoires à les faire pas dans l'ordre... Ce doit être la sixième. Je suis contente que ça vous plaise! Bonne lecture. Pour le parti du yaoiste sirmisien, je précise que les anonymes aussi peuvent en faire partie! Et qu'un review stimule énormémment, peu importe sa longueur.

**.oO0Oo.** _Et oui, la façon dont tu me regardes:_

James et Sirius étaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, assis à une table, l'un négligemment, l'autre avachi. Mais vous vous demandez sûrement ce qu'ils faisaient là, sérieux comme des papes ? Et bien ils... Oui, je sais, c'est dur à dire et surtout à admettre, mais ils... Argh, mais même moi je n'arrive pas à le dire et encore moins à le croire... Expiration, inspiration... A moins que ce ne soit le contraire... Bon, bref, je disais.

Ils travaillaient, voilà pourquoi ils étaient à cette table, sages, pour une fois. Mais pourquoi donc tant d'agissement studieux ? La raison est simple et tient en un lupin, dit Moony ou la bombe qui s'ignore.

Il lui a suffit un seul regard pour mettre Sirius au pas, et par extension James. Parce qu'un Sirius maté entraîne dans sa chute James, par pure vengeance mesquine, et pour se sentir moins seul et honteux.

Cependant si l'on regarde de plus près, on remarquera que cette ambiance de travail est plus que factice. En vérité, faisant semblant de discuter à propos d'un détail quelconque de leur devoir, ils se disputaient à voix basse, James reprochant à Sirius son état de faiblesse envers notre Moony international.

« Franchement Sirius, tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus résistant ? Parce que bon, ça fait une semaine qu'on est obligés de faire comme si on travaillaient! Sérieusement, j'estime qu'on a mieux en faire. Rappelle moi combien de temps ça fait qu'on rêve de tester ce sortilège de repousse fille sur Malefoy, et que l'on a toujours pas pu utiliser parce que nous sommes coincés ici ? »

« Je sais, James, mais Moony... Il me fait aussi peur qu'un Dumby en manque de bonbons au citron! »

« Sirius... Ce n'est pas plutôt le fait que tu sois raide dingue de lui, et que tu ne puisses rien lui refuser ? »

« Qu...Quoi! Non, mais tu débloques mon pauvre vieux! Je ne suis pas attiré par lui! C'est mon ami, tu saisis ? Mon ami! » Répéta Sirius, comme s'il voulait de la sorte se convaincre lui-même que NON, ses regards ne le transperçaient pas aussi facilement que s'il était une motte de beurre ramollie, et qu'il ne ferait pas n'importe quoi pour que ses yeux le regardent d'une manière douce et amoureuse...

Comme pour chasser définitivement ces pensées de la tête, il s'ébroua, tel un chien. Et pour se prouver entièrement qu'il pouvait résister au pouvoir impériumisant des yeux dorés de Moony, il décida, se levant avec force de sa chaise, la faisant tomber sous l'impulsion, d'aller tester de ce pas leur sortilège, devoir urgent de métamorphose ou pas.

Ils y allèrent donc fièrement, la tête haute, et le coeur débordant de courage. Ils revinrent de leur expédition quelques temps plus tard, et je ne vous direz de celle ci que l'essentiel, qui est que leur sort marchait à merveille, et qu'en plus il forçait le sujet à chanter des chansons grivoises à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. C'est donc avec un sourire éclatant et une démarche de conquérant qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune, tombant sur un Moony qui les attendait, les feuilles vierges hormis le titre de leur devoir posées devant lui.

Cette vision enleva tout sentiment d'euphorie à Sirius, car Moony venait de leur jeter u regard triste, un regard déçu. Un regard qu'il ne supportait pas que l'on pose sur lui, encore moins venant de son Moony.

"Oh... Moony.. Tu... Tu étais là ?" Bafouilla Sirius, sous le regard incandescent de Remus.

"Oui, j'étais là. Et vous, où étiez vous ? Comment ce fait il que vos devoirs ne sont même pas entamés alors que cela fait plus de deux heures que je vous ai laissés ?"

"Et bien... Heu..." Bafouilla à son tour James. "En fait on..."

"Oh, et puis zut, hein!" Explosa soudainement Sirius, surprenant de la sorte toutes les personnes présentes.

"Pourquoi est ce qu'il faut qu'à chaque fois, tu me regardes tantôt comme ci, tantôt comme cela, et que cela me fasse perdre tous mes moyens ? Je ne suis pas fait pour trimer, moi!"

"Hein? Heu... Mais... Qu..." Cette fois, c'était au tour de Remus de bafouiller.

"Et oui, la façon dont tu me regardes me fait perdre le peu de contrôle que j'ai sur moi! Tes regards me font filer doux, me font perdre le moral ou au contraire le remonte... Toutes mes journées dépendent d'eux!" Déclama théâtralement Sirius tout en se rapprochant de Remus, avant de lui attraper le visage, et se pencher délicatement vers lui.

"Je t'aime..." Déclara t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Baiser auquel Remus répondit en fermant les yeux, et lui répondant dès qu'il le put:

"Moi aussi, je t'aime. Mais ça ne t'empêchera pas de faire tes devoirs!"

**.oO0Oo.** Guimauve powaaa! La fin, je trouve XD Mais vive la guimauve, quoi!

**Océ, le concombre en terre sadique repue de guimauve.**

**Reviews!** Et désolée si il y a des fautes, j'ai eu la flemme de relire ce chapitre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Blabla:** Attention! Ce thème n'est pas mais alors pas joyeux du tout! Premier essai de thème triste. (Pour cette liste des saveurs)

**.oO0Oo.**

_De la neige sur des cadavres: (POV Sirius)_

Je me souviens parfaitement de cette nuit là. Ce n'était pas une nuit de pleine lune, mais je crois que j'aurais encore préféré. C'était une nuit d'hiver, une nuit parmi tant d'autre, une nuit glaciale, enneigée. Nous n'étions plus des adolescents, nous étions alors des adultes, et Lily et James nous avaient déjà quittés depuis treize ans. Treize longues années pendant lesquelles les maraudeurs ont été séparés...

J'étais venu à Godrick Hollows pour la première fois depuis leur mort. C'est aussi la première chose que j'ai faite après m'être échappé. On ne peut pas dire que j'en avais beaucoup eu l'occasion, étant enfermé dans le désespoir d'Azkhaban. Je voulais me recueillir sur la tombe de mes meilleurs amis et leur dire à quel point ils me manquaient tous deux.

Il neigeait beaucoup, on ne voyait pas grand chose. Je peinais à trouver l'entrée du cimetière où ils reposaient pour l'éternité. Que reste t-il d'eux après tout ce temps ? Des os, de la poussière, mais surtout beaucoup de souvenirs et de photos, photos conservées chez Remus. Celles que j'avais ont toutes été détruites après mon arrestation. Tout ce que je possédais a aussi subit le même sort. Il ne me reste rien, juste cette peine immense et Remus.

Remus, que j'aime depuis notre troisième année à Poudlard. Remus qui est la seule personne sur qui je puisse compter. Remus. Mon unique amour. Mon unique raison de vivre. Remus, que je n'ai pas encore revu. Lui doit me croire innocent... Lui doit me savoir innocent. Cet espoir est la seule chose qui m'a fait tenir là-bas. La seule certitude que les détraqueurs n'on pas pu me dérober. Que personne n'a pu m'enlever. Remus, Remus, Remus, Moony... Une litanie sans fin, ma seule source de réconfort.

Mais d'abord, me recueillir sur la tombe de James et Lily. Obtenir leur pardon, me faire pardonner pour leur mort. Je poussai avec peine la grille entrouverte du cimetière. Toutes ces années m'ont enlevé la force et la musculature dont j'étais si fier. Je suis devenu faible. Terriblement diminué... C'est à ce demander comment je fais pour marcher, me déplacer, vivre. Je repérai tout de suite leur tombe. Il y avait une statue d'eux, énorme. Cela aurait bien fait rire James. Lily aurait été gênée. Quel manque de goût, aurait dit Remus...

Il y avait déjà quelqu'un sur la tombe. Cette personne était allongée. Dans la neige qui recouvrait tout, dans cette neige qui blanchissait la terre, masquant la présence de cadavres, que seules dénonçaient les pierres tombales. Et les statues. Je m'avançai, un terrible pré-sentiment m'enserrant soudain violemment la poitrine. Cette personne... N'était plus vivante. Je le sentais. Je sentais le sang qui s'en échappait, et la vie avec elle. Cette personne... Je reconnaissais son odeur. Une odeur sucrée, évoquant une foule de souvenirs, vestiges d'une époque joyeuse. Je pressais alors le pas. Je ne pouvais pas y croire... Je ne voulais pas y croire.

Ce n'était pas possible... Pas lui! J'arrivai enfin sur la tombe. Une tâche rouge sang ressortait étrangement, dans ce brouillard, où on ne distinguait rien, ni formes, ni couleurs. Seuls le blanc et l'ombre prédominaient. Les autres couleurs s'écrasaient, n'avaient pas le droit d'existence. Seul ce rouge se rebellait. Preuve que la mort est partout, et que les personnes en qui nous avions pleinement confiance finissent toujours par nous trahir. Je tombais à genoux aux côtés de Remus, fine silhouette auréolée de blanc et de rouge. Mort. Suicidé. Les veines ouvertes entrant en contact avec cette neige... Si pure et pourtant si souillée aussi. Un cri de douleur intense se bloqua au fond de ma gorge, refusant de sortir. Les larmes, elles, purent couler hors de mon corps. Mort... Il était mort, s'était suicidé, me croyait coupable, me laissait seul, seul dans cette neige, que je me mis à haïr de tout mon être. Suivie d'une haine encore plus dévastatrice envers Peter. C'est lui, lui qui m'avait tout pris, lui qui avait fait que la neige recouvrait désormais le cadavre des trois seules personnes qui comptaient véritablement pour moi...

Cette haine libéra mon cri,et je hurlais, hurlais, hurlais, comme Remus quand il était un loup-garou, je hurlais, espérant ainsi me débarrasser de cette tristesse qui devient le seul sentiment avec la haine à m'habiter. Mais j'eus beau crier, je restais seul. Seul vivant de ce cimetière. Le seul vivant que la neige recouvre de ses flocons...

**.oO0Oo.**

Alors ? Qu'en pense le peuple ?

**Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Blabla: **Celui doit être le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit de tous mes drabbles XD j'en ai sué, je vous garantis.

** .oO0Oo.**

_ L'aveugle qui mène l'aveugle: (POV neutre)_

Remus soupira pour la énième fois depuis que Dumbledore leur avait expliqué sa nouvelle lubie. Il avait en effet décidé d'organiser un jeu gigantesque, obligatoire bien sûr, sinon ce serait moins amusant... Les élèves devaient se mettre en binôme, et tous auraient les yeux bandés. Le but était d'arriver entier et le plus vite possible à la grande salle, en partant des recoins les plus reculés du château. En aveugles.

Remus soupirait donc, car il savait la dangerosité de ce jeu. Comment arriver à la grande salle, par un chemin que l'on ne connaissait pas, tout en étant aveugles, et ne pouvant de surcroit pas recourir à la magie ? C'était totalement stupide. Et bien entendu, cela plaisait follement à James et Sirius...

James qui, par miracle, avait réussit à convaincre Lily de se mettre avec lui, arguant le fait qu'il connaissait le château comme sa poche, yeux bandés ou pas. Ce qui était parfaitement vrai. Et Lily se laissa convaincre... James était donc sur un petit nuage, et aurait sur-le-champs canonisé Dumbledore, s'il l'avait pu. Non, il l'aurait même élevé au rang de divinité... Mais tout le monde ne partageait pas son point de vue. Toute l'école moins deux personnes, pour tout dire.

Sirius, lui, était particulièrement content de cette idée car comme James, il connaissait parfaitement le château, et était sûr de gagner, ce qui flatterait avec force son égo. Mais surtout, il était interdit de perdre son partenaire, sinon on était éliminé d'office. Ainsi, il avait une excuse parfaite pour ne pas lâcher la main de Remus de tout le jeu... Qui pouvait s'avérer long. Donc Sirius était lui aussi sur un petit nuage. Mais il désenchanta bien vite quand il vit le nombre de filles qui avaient pensé à la même chose que lui, et qui se précipitaient pour être avec Remus. SON Remus! Par ce crime de lèse majesté, elles venaient de sceller leur destin, celui de mourir bien avant l'âge.

Furieux, Sirius se dirigea vers elles, et leur dit d'une voix glaciale qui ne lui était pas habituelle -enfin seulement pour les gens qui n'avaient pas de vues sur Remus- d'aller se faire voir, et que Remus ferait le parcours avec lui.

Remus, quant à lui, était soulagé -il était bien trop gentil pour repousser toute cette horde de filles- et en même temps gêné. Il s'était rendu compte ces derniers temps qu'il ressentait quelque chose de plus fort pour Sirius, et ne voulant pas perdre son amitié, il faisait tout pour remiser au placard cet amour qu'il jugeait hors-la-loi au pays des sentiments de Remus Lupin. Après tout, outre le fait que Sirius soit son meilleur ami, Remus était un loup-garou, et il s'était convaincu qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer une personne et encore moins d'être aimé en retour. Sentiment qui n'était absolument pas partagé par Sirius qui le lui avait fait savoir, quand James avait demandé à Remus pourquoi il voulait ne jamais tomber amoureux, et sortir avec quelqu'un. Il s'était d'ailleurs tellement énervé contre Remus que plus personne n'avait remis le sujet sur le tapis, ne voulant pas revivre l'explosion atomique de la bombe Sirius (Nda:Avec jeu de mot, bien sûr, même s'il était involontaire XD :p)

Le jeu devait se dérouler dans trois jours, le temps que tout le monde se trouve un partenaire.

Trois jours plus tard:

Sirius et Remus se trouvaient avec plusieurs autres binômes dans une tour que Remus ne connaissait pas, mais où Sirius, lui, avait déjà été. Ils avaient tous reçu un bandeau, qui était ensorcelé, et que l'on ne pouvait enlever qu'une fois rendus dans la grande salle.

"Ca va aller, Moony ?" Questionna Sirius, comme s'il craignait que Remus ai peur du noir. Mais il faut dire à sa décharge que Remus ne semblait pas dans son assiette.

"Oh, oui, excuses moi, Paddy" Lui répondit Remus, qui essayait vainement de chercher un échappatoire à cette situation plus que délicate. Devoir resté collé à Sirius pendant une durée indéterminée! Cela relevait du suicide collectif de neurones! 'Faites que j'arrive à ne pas lui sauter dessus!' Pria t-il avec ferveur, sans savoir que Sirius faisait exactement la même demande.

Ils mirent tous deux leur bandeau, les autres personnes avec eux faisant de même, avant de se prendre par la main. Aussitôt, une décharge de désir les saisit tous deux, mais se manifesta différemment. Sirius resta impassible, du moins en apparence, dissertant en son fort intérieur sur la douceur de la peau de Remus dont il ne prenait pleinement conscience qu'aujourd'hui. Remus, quant à lui, rougit fortement, bénissant la présence des bandeaux qui empêchaient Sirius d'être témoin de son trouble.

Sirius le menait aussi facilement que s'il voyait. Son ouille extrêmement développée faisait des merveilles, et ils pouvaient ainsi éviter de percuter les autres couples, comme cela arrivait, à l'entente des cris de douleur et des noms d'oiseaux qui fusaient. De plus, Sirius semblait avoir un instinct spécifique pour prévoir où se situaient les objets contondants, et cela leur permettait de ne pas percuter une armure, ou de se prendre les pieds dans un tapis vengeresse. Chose qui n'était pas évident pour tout le monde... En atteste encore les jurons des autres, plus démunis face à l'obscurité.

Pendant leur trajet, Sirius en profitait pour se rapprocher de Remus, pour le toucher, faisant croire qu'il allait droit sur une armure, et bizarrement, les armures semblaient plutôt nombreuses. 'Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant d'obstacles en tout genre dans les couloirs...' Pensa Remus, alors que Sirius venait une fois de plus de l'attirer contre lui pour lui éviter une rencontre avec une commode. 'Il y a même des commodes! On trouve vraiment de tout...' Et à chaque fois que Sirius se rapprochait de lui, à chaque fois que Remus sentait son parfum, il frissonnait, désirant son ami un peu plus à chaque frôlement.

Bien entendu, cela n'avait pas échappé à Sirius, qui en profita, passant un bras autour des épaules de Remus, sans raison particulière. Étonnamment, ce bras ne fut pas repoussé. Mais quand il voulut pousser sa chance et embrasser Remus, celui-ci sursauta violemment, et protesta énergiquement.

"Paddy! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Comme ils étaient bientôt arrivés à la grande salle, celui-ci lui murmura à l'oreille, d'une voix sensuelle:

"Tu ne le saura qu'une fois que nous serons arrivés et que nous aurons gagné..."

Murmure qui se répercuta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Remus, à qui il fallu tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, et l'embrasser à en perdre la raison. Seul l'incompréhension face au comportement de Sirius lui permit de tenir. En effet, l'idée que Sirius soit attiré par lui -réellement attiré par lui, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement- lui paraissait totalement improbable. Cette incompréhension fut levée quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils arrivaient les premiers dans la grande salle, où attendait Dumbledore, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Dès qu'ils eurent franchis le seuil de la salle, les bandeaux se détachèrent d'eux même, et leur yeux subitement exposés à la lumière après une si longue période d'obscurité furent un instant éblouis.

Une fois leurs yeux remis du choc, Sirius se tourna vers Remus, et l'embrassa d'un timide baiser, avant de lui murmurer un tendre "Je t'aime" à l'oreille.

Surprit et confu, n'osant y croire, Remus bafouilla:

"Moi aussi, Paddy, mais heu... Je suis un..."

Sirius le coupa avant qu'il n'ai le temps de finir sa phrase, lançant d'un ton sec:

"Je sais parfaitement ce que tu es une fois par mois. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'empêchera d'apprécier ce que tu es tout le reste du mois. Sinon, cela ferait longtemps que je ne serais plus là, non ? Alors tais toi et embrasse moi."

Réprimant un fou rire à la dernière phrase de Sirius, Remus s'exécuta, heureux, et tous deux se précipitèrent au dortoir, qui était vide, du fait que tous les autres étaient coincés dans les couloirs de Poudlard, en totale perdition.

Quant à nous, et bien, nous allons leur laisser un peu d'intimité, hum ?

** .oO0Oo.**

**Reviews ?**

** Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.**

je m'excuse pour ce texte pourri et les nombreuses fautes qu'il y a sûrement!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Blabla: **Ah, celui là, je l'aime bien! Merci pour les reviews, je compte sur vous pour en avoir encore plus :)

**.oO0Oo.**

_Quatre fois douze quarante-huit: (POV neutre, que du dialogue ou presque)_

"Dis, Moonyyyy..." Commença Sirius, ce qui laissait présager un trouble de la tranquillité du dit Moony, Remus de son vrai nom.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a , Paddy ?"

Questionna avec lassitude son camarade, qui savait par expérience que celui-ci ne le lâcherait pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

"Tu fais quoi ???"

Remus poussa un soupire exaspéré. Sirius ne voulait rien de précis, juste le détourner de ses devoirs. Adieu, copie entièrement rédigée et au propre en fin de soirée...

"De l'arithmétie, Paddy. Ça se voit, non ?"

"Oh. Oui, en effet." Répondit Sirius en ce penchant vers Remus.

"Moi, je ne pourrais pas, c'est trop compliqué." "C'est peut-être pour cela que tu n'en fais pas..."

"Mais tu as tout à fait raison! Un mystère de plus résolu!" Il reprit après un moment de pause:

"Dis, Moony, tu es sûr que 4x12=48 ?"

"Heu... Et bien... Oui."

"Attends, je vais vérifier. Alors... 12+12... Est égal à 20+4... Donc 24... Ensuite... 24+12... 30...36... 36+12... Houla... Ca commence à se corser... .... ....40...6... Non! 48!"

"Paddy..."

"Oui ?"

"Dis moi quelque chose... Tu connais la multiplication ?"

"Oui, bien sûr!"

"Dans ce cas, si tu trouve 4x12 difficile, pourquoi tu n'as pas fait 12x2x2 ?"

"…"

"…"

"Oui, mais maintenant que je connais le résultat, je ne peux pas me tromper..."

"Fait 4x13, alors."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Bon, je vais me coucher, moi... L'arithmétie et les multiplications, c'est trop dur pour moi..."

Sirius se leva donc du siège sur lequel il avait daigné poser son royal postérieur, pendant que Remus écrivait dans un coin de son brouillon:

Note: Pour faire partir Sirius, lui faire faire des multiplications simples qui ramollirons le peu de cerveau qu'il possède, lui faisant oublier de me distraire de mon travail...

**.oO0Oo.**

**Reviews ?**

**Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Blabla: **Bon lui je l'aime moyen... M'enfin, à vous de voir... :)

**.oO0Oo.**

_Une chose vraie: (POV Moony)_

Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis. Ma bonne humeur de ces derniers jours fond comme neige au soleil. Et je n'ai pas de frigo pour l'empêcher d'agoniser. Mais je vais tout d'abord vous expliquer pourquoi je suis dans cet état là. Il y a quelques jours donc, Sirius m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait, au cours d'un de nos jeu du samedi soir, qui consiste à nous avouer mutuellement des secrets.

J'ai donc appris que je lui plaisait, qu'il avait déjà eu des relations avec des hommes, et qu'il ne supportait plus les femmes. Et pourtant, après cette soirée, il ne m'a pas reparlé de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de moi, j'ai découvert qu'il n'avait eu en réalité aucune relation que ce soit avec des hommes, et il est sortit avec quatre filles en quatre jours ces derniers temps. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de vous préciser pourquoi il est sortit avec elles...

Je suis donc complètement paumé, et plutôt triste. Plutôt... Quel doux euphémisme. Je suis totalement mort et enterré, oui! Et dire que je pensais que mes sentiments étaient partagés... C'est vraiment cela qui me fait le plus de mal, je pense, plus que ses mensonges à répétition. Finalement, je suis comme toutes ces filles dont il se joue, sauf que moi je ne suis pas passé par la case 'lit'. Tant qu'à faire à ce que mes sentiments soient bafoués de la sorte, autant avoir pris du bon temps avant, non, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

"Moony!" M'interrompit une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien, me tirant de mes réflexions. Je grognais, ne voulant pas avoir à faire à lui.

"Hé, Moony!" Insista Sirius.

Tu n'avais pas compris que je ne voulais pas te parler, bellâtre à la noix ?

"Quoi!" Lâchais je tout de même, connaissant Sirius, et sachant qu'il ne me lâcherait pas avant qu'il ai pu me dire ce qu'il voulait.

"Ah, heu..." Babutia t-il, sûrement surpris par mon ton hargneux, qui ne m'était pas habituel.

"Je voulais seulement te demander si tu n'avais pas vu Gwen... On devait se retrouver mais je l'ai perdue de vue..."

Alors là, c'est le bouquet. Il ne manque pas de culot. Me demander à moi si je n'avais pas vu cette pouffe sur-maquillée ?! Je veux bien être zen dans toutes les situations possibles, mais là il se fout royalement de ma gueule! Hum, oui, je sais, j'ai tendance à être vulgaire quand je m'énerve, et alors ?

"NON, JE N'AI PAS VU TA POUFFE DE COPINE!" Hurlais je, définitivement hors de moi. "HORS DE MA VUE, ESPECE DE SALE MENTEUR! AU CAS OU TU NE L'A PAS REMARQUE, CES DERNIERS TEMPS JE N'AI PAS TROP ENVIE DE TE PARLER!"

Je respirais un bon coup, histoire de me calmer et de ne pas mourir par manque d'oxygène, accessoirement.

"Mais ça ne va pas Moony ? T'as bu quoi pour être dans cet état là ?" S'énerva t-il à son tour.

Comme le ton montait, chose extrêmement rare entre nous, mais à chaque fois avec violence, j'agrippais dans ma poche ma baguette, afin de parer à toute éventualité.

"J'ai que j'en ai marre de tes mensonges, Black. Je ne suis pas une de ces filles à usage unique. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire si tu méprises mes sentiments."

"Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Quels sentiments ??? Et en quoi est ce que je t'ai menti ?"

"Je parle du fait que tu ai dit que tu m'aimais, entre autre, et du reste... C'est bon, ça te va comme remise en situation ?"

"Tu parles de ça ? Tu m'as fait peur! Je pensais que tu parlais d'une gaffe que j'aurais pu faire..." Déclara t-il, soulagé.

Je fus tellement surpris par tant de mépris et de... Je ne trouve même plus mes mots tellement je suis estomaqué.

"Désolé d'avoir cru à une de tes blagues de mauvais goût, Black." Concluais je froidement, avant de me diriger vers la sortie de la salle commune, dans la ferme intention de m'éloigner de ce -bip-.

"Tu... Tu es amoureux de moi ?" S'écria t-il alors que je m'apprêtais à passer le trou du portrait. Je me figeais instantanément, pétrifié par un tel condensé de bêtise humaine.

"Mais c'est super! Je suis soulagé, je pensais que ne m'aimais pas!" Continua t-il, ne faisant aucun cas des gens présents dans la salle, et qui commençaient à ricaner.

"Et en quoi est ce super ?" Le questionnais je, me tournant vers lui, des larmes me piquant les yeux.

"Mais... Parce que je t'aime!" Fit il, comme si c'était une vérité connue de tous.

"Excuse moi si je ne te crois pas, vu ton comportement de ces derniers jours..."

"Ah, oui, ça..." Dit il, gêné, ce grattant la tête, dans un geste que je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver incroyablement sexy. Fichues hormones! Vous êtes avec moi ou contre moi ?

"Et bien" Reprit il. "J'ai dis que j'avais eu des relations avec des hommes pour voir si ça ne te gênais pas, le fait que je soit bi. Et ces derniers temps, je suis sorti avec des filles pour te rendre jaloux... Vu que tu ne venais pas me donner ta réponse."

"Ma réponse ?" Ne pus je que répéter stupidement, mon moral ayant trouvé un frigidaire gigantesque où puiser des forces.

"Et bien oui, quand quelqu'un te fais une déclaration, généralement, on donne une réponse, Moony..." M'expliqua t-il, un sourire goguenard étirant doucement ses lèvres.

Mince. Tout à ma joie de savoir mes sentiments partagés, je n'avais absolument pas pensé à mettre Sirius au courant des dits sentiments. Du coup tout ça est, somme toute, de ma faute. pendant que je tergiversais de la sorte, Sirius en avait profité pour se rapprocher en douce de moi, et me prit par surprise les lèvres, m'embrassant avec passion. Je restais un instant en K.O. technique, mais neurones étant partis se faire la malle en des contrées lointaines et inconnues.

"Que..."

"Chut, Moony... Et si on rattrapais le temps perdu, hum ?"

Etant en faillite neuronale, je ne prononçais pas un mot, et crocheta pour toute réponse mes bras à son cou, approfondissant le baiser. Finalement, il y avait une chose de vraie dans tous ces 'mensonges'. Il m'aime. Et bien sûr, je l'aime aussi.

**.oO0Oo.**

Plop! Finit! Je vous vois venir! Pas de lemon :p Vous imaginez, si on devait en faire un à chaque happy end pour les saveurs ? Et bah on ne serait pas sortis de l'auberge!

**Reviews ?**

**Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Blabla: **Voici la suite. A vous de voir si vous aimez, moi j'aime bien :)

**.oO0Oo.**

_Tes jolis yeux bleus sont juste un vitrail:__(POV Sirius)_

_Cela fait des années que je t'observe. Et au fil du temps, mes regards sur toi ont évolués. De curieux, ils sont passés à amis, puis d'amis ils sont devenus amoureux. Tout ces changements sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Mais bon, mes connexions neuronales n'ont pas tout le temps le haut-débit... C'est un luxe que mes parents ont dû juger inutile lors de ma conception. _

_Mais et tes regards à toi ? J'ai beau les scruter tous les jours, je n'y ai jamais vu de l'amour. J'étais capable de déchiffrer tes émotions, de dire ce que tu pensais de telle ou telle personne rien qu'à la façon que tu avais de la regarder, mais je n'ai absolument pas prévu le fait que tu tombes amoureux de moi. C'est pour cela que j'ai été si surpris quand tu me l'as dit, parce que je ne l'avait pas vu dans tes yeux. J'en ai été très heureux, comme tu as pu le constater. C'est juste que j'ai été un peu vexé de ne pas l'avoir vu avant. Tes magnifiques yeux bleus ne sont donc pas une source de renseignement entièrement fiable et complète. Un peu comme les vitraux d'une église...Ils ne racontent pas tout. _

_ **.oO0Oo.** _

_ **Reviews ?** _

_**Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Blabla: **Plus de chapitres d'avance! :p ça va être serré tout ça...

**.oO0Oo.**

_Eveille-moi en toi: (POV neutre)_

"Sirius... Tu ne peux pas être un peu sérieux de temps en temps ? Faire une pause dans l'océan de débilité qui réside entre tes deux oreilles ?"

"Mais... Je suis tout le temps moi même!" (Nda: En anglais, Sirius se prononce pareil que 'serious' sérieux.)

"Siri..."

"Bon, d'accord, j'arrête les jeux de mots vaseux!"

"Bien. Aujourd'hui, notre but sera de faire ressortir le côté de ta personnalité qui est en totale acceptation avec les instances supérieures de notre société."

"Gné?"

"Eveille moi en toi!"

"…"

"…"

"Tu sais, Moony, cette phrase pourrais avoir un tout autre sens..."

"Peut-être, mais dans ce cas là il s'agit de te rendre sérieux!"

"…"

"…"

"Paddy, non! Paddy! Ne m'embrasse p... Paddy!"

Quelques minutes plus tard:

"Echec de l'éveil!"

"Paddy!!!!"

**.oO0Oo.**

Désolée :'( Deux textes très courts à la suite. Mais bon, il y en qui ont été longs... Les prochains devraient durer un peu plus (devraient XD)

**Reviews ?**

**Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Blabla:** Me voici de retour pour cette fic ! Je me dépêche, je ne blablate pas, je vous laisse lire ;)

Désolée, il ne sera pas très très long...Mais j'ai pas mal de choses à faire, et cette idée pour ce chapitre me semblait bien.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Les rêves impossibles:_

Remus Lupin rêvait... Il dormait tranquillement, bien au chaud sous sa couette, en cette douce nuit d'avril. Mais à quoi pouvait il donc rêver ? Penchons nous un instant sur cette question pour tenter d'y répondre, et entrons discrètement dans ses songes...

_Remus était installé à une des vieilles tables de bois de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Une dizaine de livres, de toutes tailles et de toutes les couleurs, s'étalaient, ouverts ou non. Des morceaux de parchemin, qui servaient de marques pages de fortune, dépassaient des pages poussiéreuses._

_Il était légèrement courbé, sa belle plume neuve grattant à un rythme régulier une feuille de parchemin, l'encre recouvrant petit à petit la surface de celui-ci, sous forme de boucles et de barres attachées ou non. _

_Il travaillait depuis déjà trois heures, sans interruption. Seuls quelques Gryffondors étaient présents dans la salle, dont les autres maraudeurs, mais ceux-ci étaient sages et silencieux, profitant de ces quelques heures de libre pour avancer dans leurs devoirs._

_Le jeune homme relevait de temps en temps la tête, soupirant de satisfaction. Enfin ils travaillaient, tous, sans avoir à lutter pour avoir la paix... Enfin..._

-MOONY ! Il est l'heure de se lever !

Le dit Moony se réveilla en sursaut, mettant quelques secondes à réaliser où il se trouvait, avant de murmurer un « Ce n'était qu'un rêve... » déçu.

**.oO0Oo.**

Voilà voilà ! Encore une autre publication :)

Vos avis ?

**Reviews ?**

**Ocechan, le concombre en terre sadique.**


End file.
